


Boss Lady & Darling

by leveloneandup



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut, at this time there are no feelings, but the benefits, not really friends, oh the benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leveloneandup/pseuds/leveloneandup
Summary: Christen hires Tobin's company to cater all of her banquets. No matter how many courses there are, dessert always wins.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 19
Kudos: 185





	1. Right In Front Of Me

Tobin scans the room at everyone who showed up to the banquet. Everyone is dressed in suits or elegant dresses, hoping to impress or be impressed. Her eyes roam around the room until she finds the red dress that sauntered in earlier. 

Christen Press is walking to her table. The split in her dress seems to ride higher and higher each time her right leg comes out to take its next step. Or maybe, Tobin is just imagining that that is what’s happening. 

Christen sits down and crosses her leg over, the fabric of her dress falling to reveal her knee and calf out to anyone looking over at her table with the way that she has angled herself to talk to the woman beside her. It’s as if she’s doing it on purpose, the way that it’s directly in Tobin’s eyesight as she looks on from her spot next to the kitchen door. 

The sudden flood of servers coming out of that kitchen door grabs Tobin’s attention and she takes a step to the side as she waits for the rest to file out, hands armed with plates of food ready to be served. 

Once the last server comes out, Tobin pushes through the kitchen door in the opposite direction, ready to grab her own set of plates to serve. 

The chef is putting the final touches on the last two plates before pushing them towards Tobin on the other side of the counter, “You’ve outdone yourself, Emilio.”

Emilio wipes his hands on a towel as he winks, “Gotta make sure the boss looks good.”

Tobin reaches her hand into her pocket, pulls out a key card and swiftly grabs one of the plates, securing it in between her palm and the plate. 

She shakes her head as she grabs the other plate and makes her way back to the main room, “Uh huh. Better get on that dessert, buddy.”

Tobin hears a faint, “You got it!” as she refocuses on her destination now.

She walks towards the table and comes up to the left of the tall blonde first, turning away from the CEO that’s sitting beside her, placing a plate down, “Ms. Sauerbrunn,” gaining a nod and a “Thank you, Tobin, nice to see you again.”

She takes a step back to make her way to the left of the CEO in the red dress, leg still crossed over. Tobin swears the slit in her dress was pulled higher up her thigh on purpose. 

She places the other plate in front of her, making eye contact as she bends down to make sure the plate smoothly transferred from her hand to the table, with the key card trapped between the ridges under the plate and the fabric of the tablecloth. “Ms. Press.”

“Thank you, Tobin. This looks delicious.”

Tobin straightens up before talking to those close to them in proximity, “Yeah, that’s all Emilio. I just take them where he tells me to.”

They all share a laugh before Christen gestures to the woman next to her, “This is Ava Fallon, one of our newest investors.”

Tobin turns to the other women, offering her hand out to shake, “Tobin.”

Christen continues, “Tobin owns the company that does all of our catering when we put on these banquets.”

Tobin puts her hand up to awkwardly wave.

Ava turns to her, “If you own the company, why are you serving? Are you short staffed tonight?”

Tobin laughs, “Oh no. I just like to help out. Makes it feel more like a team. I find that it boosts morale as well. Plus, I don’t have to spend much time trying to figure out what to wear to these things.” She gestures at her outfit, plain black slacks secured with a belt and a white button up shirt with the sleeves cuffed halfway up her forearms, that matches all of the other servers around them.

Ava nods, “I guess that’s true. Although this look,” she eyes Tobin up and down, “looks good on you.”

Tobin laughs politely, “I appreciate that.”

She turns back to the rest of the table, “If there’s anything else I can get for you all, let me or one of the other servers know.”

She starts to turn away when she hears a light thump of silverware hitting the carpet on the floor. She turns to look down at the same time that Christen looks down to her left and they both spot the fork that had fallen right by Ava’s foot. 

Tobin is quick to respond before anyone else has a chance to speak or move, “Let me.”

She bends down to pick up the fork as Ava sticks her leg out, causing it to brush against Tobin’s hand as she brings it back up and stands. 

Tobin clears her throat, “I’ll have them bring out another one for you, Ms. Fallon.”

Ava grabs Tobin’s arm, “Please, call me Ava.”

Tobin just nods politely, “Someone will be right over with a new fork for you. Ava.”

Tobin starts to walk away, stopping to talk to one of the other servers, handing over the fork that had fallen on the ground.

When Tobin is done, she makes her way towards the kitchen.

Christen sees this and grabs her plate, making sure to secure the bottom and stand up, “This risotto is divine. I’m going to go pay my compliments to the chef.”

She doesn’t wait for an answer before she walks away towards the kitchen.

Even in heels, Christen catches up to Tobin and when she is just about to turn into the kitchen, Christen speeds up enough to block the entryway to the kitchen, placing her plate down on one of the serving trays, and pushes Tobin towards the other door, into some supply closet, it seems.

Tobin is surprised as she is pushed into the small room and turned so her back is pushed against the metal shelves with neatly folded table linens and napkins placed upon them. 

Even though the room has no windows, the light that comes through the crack of the door that wasn’t pushed hard enough to actually latch into place and just resting on the metal plate is enough to make out everything in the enclosed space. 

Christen is quick to press her body against Tobin’s, tossing the key card on a pile of napkins. She places her hand firmly on Tobin’s hips, right under her belt, thumbs pressing purposely into her hip bones to both hold her in place against the middle shelf near her waist and send shivers through her body.

Tobin grabs onto Christen’s wrists and whispers, face just centimeters away, “What are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?” Christen challenges back. 

Tobin starts to shake in her head in confusion when Christen continues, “I wore this dress for you. And here you are, flirting with Ava.”

Christen releases some pressure on Tobin’s hips and moves them a little lower and more inward, “Right.” 

Her thumbs start to dig in as they continue towards the center, “In.” 

Christen increases the pressure as she slides her hands lower, digging into the top of her pubic bone, causing Tobin to slump as she throws her head back onto the tablecloths sitting on the shelves and her hands come up to grasp at the shelf behind her neck to avoid falling over completely. Christen is quick to prop her foot on the lowest shelf, leg bare from the slit in her dress to hold Tobin up, causing her to groan in the process as she sinks down.

Christen finishes her sentence through a clenched jaw, “Front of me.”

Tobin is breathing heavily now, eyes closed as her head remains tilted back on the towels and her hands stay next to her head, fingers wrapped around the metal wiring of the shelf, “Is that her name?”

Tobin’s legs are bent but not limp as she tries to push herself up to grind against Christen’s thigh. Christen looks down to see Tobin’s shirt still tucked into her pants, the material of her dress shirt pulled tight against her skin as her head is still tilted back, stretching her body backwards. It etches out Tobin’s abs underneath, causing Christen to flex and thrust her leg up higher in reaction, which causes Tobin to let out a short groan, still not lifting her head up. 

Christen’s eyes continue upwards, landing on Tobin’s chest. Even through her shirt and her sports bra, which can clearly be seen through the white material even in the dim light room, Tobin’s nipples are undoubtedly hard. Christen can’t help but to slide both her hands up and place them over her boobs, roughly grabbing them through all the material. 

When Christen moves her hands up, it causes her body to move slightly. A jerk and another groan come from Tobin, who brings her hands down to place over Christen’s just as they make contact with her chest.

Christen finally looks up to Tobin’s neck as she moans, watching the vibration move through her throat. And that causes Christen to move her leg again, just to see it one more time before she makes Tobin lift her head up.

“Look at me,” Christen demands after she is satisfied with the gutteral sound that comes from Tobin’s throat.

Tobin opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling, trying to move her hips against Christen’s leg.

Christen gives Tobin’s boobs a hard squeeze which causes another moan to come out of Tobin’s mouth as her hips jerk forward a little, “I said, look at me.”

Tobin finally lifts her head up to look at Christen, eyes lidded and mouth slightly open. She takes the chance to bring one of her hands behind Christen’s waist to bring her in closer as she tries to lunge forward to kiss her.

Christen is firm, hands still on Tobin’s chest, pushing to keep her against the shelf before Tobin gets too far, “Uh uh. Lipstick.”

Tobin’s looks down to Christen’s mouth, which holds a slightly open-mouthed smirk in it’s shade of pink, or brown, or light red. Fuck, Tobin doesn’t know. All she knows is that she would give anything to kiss her right now. Instead, she settles for bringing her other hand to Christen’s waist and using both to pull Christen closer, as she grinds on her leg that is still in between hers. 

Keeping her shoulders against the upper shelf behind her, Tobin thrusts her hips forward holding Christen close, “I was just being nice, boss lady.”

Christen pushes her back and moves her foot deeper into the bottom shelf, causing Tobin to stand taller and slide up Christen’s thigh to the point where her heels almost leave the ground. Christen grabs the shelf with her left hand for support, the other still on Tobin’s chest. 

Tobin’s grinding herself on Christen’s hipbone, hands move to her as now, trying to move to position herself just right. 

Christen lets Tobin squirm for a bit as she gets settled in, “By running your hand up her leg?”

Tobin lets out a scoff through her quickening pants, “She dropped her fork.” Tobin doesn’t break eye contact with Christen as she finds her rhythm, trying to move faster. “I picked it up.”

Christen clenches her jaw, clearly not happy with the response she gets, as she raises her heel higher up, lifting Tobin up until only her toes are on the ground. 

Tobin lets out a deep moan as she slumps forward, head landing into Christen’s neck, clinging on to Christen’s hips as she tries to pull her closer. Christen has to grab hold of the wire shelves behind Tobin with both hands now and just hope that the unit is bolted to the wall to keep them upright as Tobin continues to grind on her thigh.

This brings them closer and Tobin’s movements start to get faster and more desperate as Christen’s hip bone connects with her clit.

Christen waits as Tobin moves against her body. She waits until Tobin’s hips thrust quicker and quicker. Until her hands are sloppy against her ass. And her breathing is getting ready to change pitch. Right when she’s just about to—

Christen suddenly leans them from the shelves and quickly reaches behind her for Tobin’s wrists. She pulls them from behind her as she takes a small step away from Tobin. 

Christen pushes Tobin’s hands down to her sides and tuts while she shakes her head slowly, “Tsk tsk tsk. I come first, darling.”

Tobin doesn’t respond while she tries to calm her breathing down, leaning back and focusing just to stay upright, hands gripping on to the shelf behind her to keep herself standing.

Christen takes a couple of steps back, flips her hair forward and back and fluffs it back to perfection with her hands, before smoothing out her dress.

All Tobin can do is watch her while Christen steps back towards her, one hand reaching behind her to pick up the key card she tossed. Christen brings her other hand up and lightly taps Tobin’s cheek twice with a, “Don’t make me wait too long,” before she walks out the door.

Tobin can only watch the door swing close with a solid _clunk_ as the protruding lock falls on the metal face plate, remaining open just a sliver. The sounds of the servers shuffling back and forth on the carpet floor, the kitchen door swinging open and shut nonstop, and the mumbling cacophony of voices from the main room come back to her ears as her breathing levels out.


	2. I Thought You Liked This Game

Tobin opens the hotel door to find the room dark except for the light coming from under the bathroom door and the moonlight coming through the half open curtains leading out to the balcony.

Tobin hears the door to the bathroom start to open and catches Christen off guard as she quickly grabs her by the waist, spins her front towards the wall next to the bathroom door and pins her there.

Christen lets herself be pinned and she leans her forehead on the wall while Tobin‘s hands pull her ass away from the wall and towards her front, keeping her there for a moment as she massages her hands into Christen’s waist, moving them towards Christen’s center slowly, stopping short. 

Christen grabs both of Tobin’s wrists as her voice is steady against the wall, “I’ve been here for 20 minutes already.”

Tobin replies easily as she moves her hips back and forth with Christen’s, never losing contact, “Patience, boss lady.”

Tobin pulls one hand up to Christen’s shoulder to pull them both away from the wall and standing up straight. Christen’s hand on that wrist follows but makes its way to the back of Tobin’s head, trying to pull her closer as Tobin‘s head nuzzles into her neck. 

Christen tilts her head when Tobin opens her mouth to lick from her shoulder as her hand moves Christen’s hair to one side, making her way up to the spot behind Christen’s ear where she sucks hard, causing Christen to let out her first small moan, still trying to push Tobin’s other hand down further as she arches her body into Tobin’s front.

Tobin doesn’t give in just yet. She gathers Christen's hair, this time keeping it bunched in her hand as she pulls it to guide Christen’s head to tilt the other way so that she can have access to the other side of her neck, and walks them away from the wall and towards the bed. 

Once Christen feels the bed hit the front of her knees, she bends over forward, fisting her hand into as much of Tobin’s hair as she can on the back of her neck to pull her down with her so that they are bent over the edge of the mattress.

Tobin’s hand that was firmly on her hip moves onto the bed, Christen’s following suit. Tobin moves her hand on top of Christen’s, interlocking their fingers both palm side down into the mattress as she extends their arms forward above their heads, Tobin‘s body sinking down and becoming heavier on top of Christen’s. 

Tobin moves her feet forward, effectively closing the space between their legs still off the bed and the edge of the mattress, until Christen is letting out soft moans and moving her hips to grind on both Tobin’s front behind her and the edge of the mattress as it hits just near her clit. 

Tobin let’s go of Christen’s hair and props herself up to look between them. She pushes her hips further into Christen’s ass and the mattress, grinding her hips up and down slowly, taking over the movements for them both. 

Christen tries to lift her head and turn enough to look between them as well but Tobin places her free hand on the back of Christen’s head and forces it back into the mattress and continues at a rougher pace. 

Just as Christen is finally positioned where the mattress is hitting her clit, “Fuck,” Tobin steps back, moving both her hands down to Christen’s legs, grabbing them and turning them until Christen rolls over onto her back. 

Tobin finds the open slit of her dress easily and her hands find bare knees. With her hands behind Christen’s knees, Tobin spreads them and steps between her legs, lifting them up as the bottom of the dress stays draped over the edge of the bed, revealing black panties.

Tobin’s pants make contact with Christen’s panties as she brings one of her own knees up to push them both further up the bed. Christen tightens her legs around Tobin’s waist, using her elbows to prop herself up and lifting her hips up closer to Tobin’s as she’s being pushed backwards until her head hits the hotel pillows. 

Tobin reaches behind her to grab Christen’s ankles to free herself but Christen just hooks her ankles together and drops her hips back onto the mattress, pulling Tobin closer. 

This causes Tobin to fall forward, just barely catching herself as her arms come down on each side of Christen’s head, her face hovering above Christen’s. 

Christen takes the opportunity and maneuvers both her hands inside of the narrow space between Tobin’s arms and pulls her down by the neck, lifting her own up to meet Tobin’s lips in a hungry kiss. 

Christen pushes her hips off the mattress as Tobin grinds into her. 

Tobin breaks the kiss and starts to move down to her neck, feeling Christen’s neck tighten as she turns her head to the side to give Tobin more space. Tobin doesn’t take it. Instead she moves down further onto her collarbone. She kisses down the neckline of the dress to the center of her breasts with a lick.

Christen’s hands land on Tobin’s head, urging her to keep going. Instead of going down, Tobin comes back up to hover over Christen once again.

“Up.”

Christen opens her eyes, and heaves out a frustrated sigh before looking at Tobin, who has stilled all movements. After a moment, she reluctantly puts her arms over her head. 

Tobin smirks, “Keep those there, and let me work, boss lady,” and moves back down Christen’s body.

She kisses over the fabric of the dress as she passes her stomach and hips and finally hits skin when she reaches Christen’s thighs. Christen tries to lift her thighs to get Tobin to move closer to where she wants her but Tobin’s hold on Christen’s thighs makes sure she stays in place. 

She kisses all the way down to Christen’s ankles where she pulls both heels off at the same time as she licks from Christen’s left ankle back up to her thigh.

She pulls the dress up a little more to expose more of the panties that cling on to Christen’s skin but Tobin skips over this area and kisses right above the waistline of her underwear as her hands move upward on Christen’s body.

Tobin’s hands find their way under Christen, and move up her back. Christen lifts herself up briefly so Tobin can get higher and higher. Christen arches her back as Tobin finds the zipper of her dress and pulls it all the way down. 

Tobin’s mouth and hands move higher and higher until her mouth reaches where the dress rests on her stomach and her hands finally find the straps of her dress. She pulls them down slowly, as she kisses back down Christen’s body and this time, down her right leg. 

Once Tobin makes it to her ankle and the dress is completely off and thrown to the side, Tobin admires what’s in front of her. 

Her eyes move from her ankles, up her thighs, onto her center as Tobin bites her lip, across Christen’s toned stomach, and resting on her bare breasts. 

Christen watches as Tobin eyes her, arms still bent above her head. 

When she gets impatient, Christen pulls her knees up, feet planted flat on the mattress, and spreads her knees a little wider. 

Tobin leans in and hooks her fingers onto Christen’s panties and starts to pull them up her thighs. Christen lifts her feet to help maneuver them off and tries to speed up the process but Tobin seems to be taking everything slower than usual.

Once the panties are off though, it seems Tobin forgets her game plan to go slow and dives right in, her tongue rough on Christen’s pussy as it licks furiously up and down. Christen gasps and arches her back immediately, thrusting her hips to adjust to Tobin’s speed. 

Tobin looks up at Christen as she pushes her tongue in and out of Christen. She watches as Christen squirms and moans. She knows that Christen needs more, that she can’t come from this alone. She just has to wait for the right moment. 

Christen tries to angle her hips so that Tobin will move to her clit but Tobin is adamant on avoiding it altogether. With Tobin’s hands holding her hips down, the best Christen can do is dig the heels of her feet into Tobin’s back to push her in deeper. 

Christen hates begging but right now, if she wants to come, she has to, “Tobin.” She looks down to see Tobin already staring up at her and hopes that it was enough for Tobin to get the hint.

Tobin starts to slow down but doesn’t stop as she raises her eyebrows as if to ask what Christen wants.

Tobin is being difficult tonight, so Christen gives in, “Please.”

Tobin’s tongue speeds up again. Christen jerks her hips up as much as she can with Tobin’s hands still firmly on them.

Seeing that Tobin has no intention of moving her hands from where they are to fulfill Christen’s begging request, Christen does it herself. Christen brings one of her hands down to her clit, letting out a small sigh of relief as she touches it.

Within two seconds of her fingers landing on her clit, it is yanked away by the wrist, brought back up to its place with her other arm, and Tobin is hovering over her again. All she can do is groan while looking up at Tobin’s face.

“What did I say?”

Christen breathes heavily and doesn’t respond.

Tobin moves to the side of her and brings a hand down her body and moves it towards her pussy again. Running her fingers up and down a couple of times, before finally landing on her clit. Christen lets out another sigh of relief, closing her eyes.

Tobin starts to draw slow circles, causing Christen to move along with her, “Is this what you wanted?”

Christen just nods absentmindedly, eyes still closed. 

Tobin’s hand stills, “Tell me.”

Christen opens her eyes and breathes out, “Yes.”

Tobin’s hand moves again, this time faster. She picks up speed as Christen’s breathing starts to pick up as well.

Tobin watches Christen as she starts to buck her hips harder into Tobin’s hand.

Christen’s body starts to arch as she gets closer and closer. Just as she is about to go over the edge, Tobin lifts her hand.

Christen bucks up to air, “Fuck!”

Tobin is quick to grab a hold of Christen’s hands before she can reach down to finish the job herself and lets Christen continue to buck her hips to nothing.

Once Christen’s body is at the point where it knows that a peak is not coming. Christen slumps back onto the mattress and tries to thrash out of Tobin’s hold on her arms.

When she can’t free herself, she lays limp, “Fuck you.”

Tobin climbs back on top of her so they are face to face, hands still holding Christen’s in their place above her head, “What? I thought you liked this game.”

Christen lets out a sarcastic laugh, “Let me go.”

Tobin releases Christen’s hands and sits back on her heels, still straddling Christen, and waits to see what Christen says or does next. 

Christen sits up, “Get off.”

Tobin rolls to the side, thinking that Christen is going to leave, angry about her ruined orgasm.

As Tobin rolls off of Christen lazily, Christen is quick to move and roll with her. She is able to straddle high on Tobin’s chest, but that was not where she wanted to land. She moves higher up until Tobin’s arms are under her legs and her pussy is right above Tobin’s surprised face.

Tobin realizes what’s going on, “Oh, we’re not done?”

Christen just grabs Tobin’s hair as she lowers herself on Tobin’s smug mouth, “Shut up.”

Tobin gets to work as she licks up and down Christen’s lips slowly. This time though, Christen can move. She grinds herself on Tobin’s tongue roughly until Tobin pushes her tongue into her pussy. 

She leans back, arms resting behind her to hold herself up as she watches Tobin work. 

Tobin looks up and brings her hands up to Christen’s breasts to massage them, nipples caught in between her fore and middle fingers. 

Christen throws her head back with a moan, arching more into Tobin’s mouth. 

Christen gets close fast. She brings her head back up to look at Tobin, who is still staring at her as she gropes her breasts, which makes her breathe a little faster. 

Christen sits herself back up, one hand going to Tobin’s head, the other on one of Tobin’s hands on her breast. 

And Christen gets closer. She leans forward, the hand on her breast coming out to prop yourself up above Tobin’s head. 

She’s grinding vigorously on Tobin’s mouth and chin as they hit her center in every single spot. With how far forward she is leaning and how hard she is humping Tobin’s head into the mattress, she should probably be worried about Tobin’s ability to breathe. But with the way that Tobin continues on, tongue moving in circles, hands switching from squeezing her breasts to her nipples, Christen can’t even think about breathing right now, for either of them.

All she’s focused on is moving her hips back and forth as Tobin licks and sucks her clit and her chin moves up and down her pussy. 

Finally, Christen’s body goes stiff after she bucks forward one last time. She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. She finally lets out a few moans as she draws back a little just to thrust back onto Tobin’s mouth, holding there for a few seconds each time she thrusts forward. 

Tobin keeps her tongue out and lets Christen ride out her orgasm until Christen backs her hips up and she falls forward. Tobin’s head is now facing Christen’s stomach, still expanding and contracting as Christen catches her breath face down on the mattress. 

Tobin kisses and licks her stomach slowly and waits for Christen to fully come down.

Christen uses her hands to bring herself back up to a sitting position, backing up so that she is sitting on Tobin’s stomach, hands landing on Tobin’s chest. 

Tobin lays there and just looks up at her with a cocky look in her eyes, “Much better game, don’t you think, boss lady?”

Christen laughs just as arrogant, “Next time, don’t waste time and maybe you’ll actually get your turn, darling.”

Christen climbs off of Tobin and starts putting on her underwear. 

Tobin can’t even find it in herself to be mad. 

“Zip me.”

Tobin looks over to see Christen’s back to her, with the sides of her dress open, exposing her back.

Tobin stands up and walks over to her as Christen waits, hair held to the front of her shoulder waiting for Tobin to zip up her dress. Tobin runs the front of her hand down Christen’s spine until it reaches the zipper and pulls it up. 

Christen walks to the bathroom and Tobin follows. Christen washes her face and looks at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair and touching up her makeup. 

Tobin leans her shoulder against the doorway, just watching her, “Two weeks?”

Christen continues to put on new mascara, “Yeah.” After a beat, she adds, “Remember we changed the venue.”

Tobin hums, “Yeah, more people right?”

Christen takes her lipstick out of her purse, “Yup.”

“There’s a nice Hilton near there. They do a nice steak.”

Christen shakes her head, “Mm-mm. I do brunch there with Becky and her boyfriend.”

Tobin raises her eyebrow, “You third wheel for brunch?”

Christen raises her eyebrow right back, “That’s none of your business.”

Tobin just throws her hands up, ending the discussion.

Christen puts her makeup back in her purse. She looks in the mirror one last time, pursing her lips, “By the way, did you want Ava’s number?”

Tobin shakes her head and turns so her back is leaning against the doorway now with her head down, smiling, “Nah, I already got it.”

Satisfied with her look, Christen picks up her purse and starts to walk out as Tobin picks her head up. She taps Tobin’s cheek twice as she passes her, “I’m booking the Marriott. Don’t worry, I’ll make up for that steak.”

After Christen is out the door, Tobin finally takes off her shoes and belt and unbuttons her shirt to settle onto the bed and call room service to order a burger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... There are no feelings, but like, this could turn into something orrrr not.


End file.
